User talk:Badboyben14
Hello players of the Dead Frontier I myself am also a member of the Dead Frontier if you would like to know my character name is "Thebadassdude" I am a level 31 soldier in the game and i am singal ladies. I share lots of wisdom on the game on my posts page were you can read what worte and good luck to all the players of the Dead Frontier! Your buddy thebadassdude Story of my adventures(to the crash site) Hello players, My adventure to the helicopter crash site was difficult.Trying to keep a low profile to the helicopter crash site is impossible! each step closer meant more harder and difficult zombies to kill, and areas were you had to fight to get through an obstical.But I did manage to get to the helicopter crash site.........................i found the helicopter crash site..................and only fear and tears came to my eyes...........dead bodies of the surviveors lie dead on the ground.......................scared I tried to use the radio and make contct to the outpost...........just as I was going to send the transmission.....I was attacked by the Behemoth and I tought"no wonder their transmission was HOLY MOTHERF*****,HUGE MOTHERF*****"And i fought with that goddamn thing for at least 30 min strait,onehit from that thing i was at crtical heath and my armor was broken,ifought it untli it finally fell down I ventured over its body and found 4 things an bFN P90 a PP90 a M79 and 10,000 bucks I was so happy to find all these things but all my ammo was gone and i had no other wepon for protection but as i was travelling back no zombie encoutered me on the way back to the outpost and i sold all my old stuff and started to buy ammo, armor, food , and medications.I hope ypu enjoy my story and it is true.To all ladies I am a level 31 soldier with a FN P90 a PP90 a M79 a Fire Axe and a Benillie M1. The M79 and Benillie M1 are in my storage with ammo for both wepons, I am singal if anyone is interested. � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � Fight for good or ill Hello friends of the Dead Frontier I will now share some wisdom for you guys. In some time it not thiers to decide it is yours to decied(you must choose wise choices to who you help in the city on multiplayer).All you need to know is when the time is given to you.Many that live derserve death and some that die deserve life can you give that to them my friends?Do not be to eager to deal out death and judgement even the very wise cannot see all ends to your life or others you must see how you make your life to the fullist and to how you will end it for the good of people or to the death of people. Death Deth is hust another path one that we all must take.The grey rain curtian of the this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass.......and then you see it...............white shores and beyond a far green country under a swift sunrise.Now tell me my friends does that sound so bad? Do not feel that all your life you lived in hatred and sorrow you must must forget the past and move on, but do not forget your past for that will give you a bright future for yourself and for the ones you love. You learn from your mistakes to make a brighter future. Playing the game Hello players who read this message I am tired os the way people put the cost of armor and equipment so high. I understand if it is good and the players who seel them need money but i think you guys go to far with it. That is just my opinion. I sell my items sometimes to high but I compare the cost others players sell to what amount I sell so thatohter players can use it to what they need.That is just what i do anyone else can use this idea. I often venture alone in the city by myself but i want to venture out with player but i don't mean to sound rude but i would like to travel with characters the same lvl as my own so for now I venture with characters that are lvl 30-200 so if you are one of those lvls join me if you would like thank you Thebadassdude Myself If you are all wondering my name in the game is Thebadassdude lvl 31 soldier with a fireaxe, FN P90, and a PP90 in my storage i have a M79 with ammo to it and a Maceninelli M1 with ammo to it. I am known to some players as a lone wolf wich is ture. I work alone and only with those i choose to adventure with. I do not take kindly with begginers. So if you are same lvl or higher i will speak with you if you have questions. take care everybody your friend thebadassdude PS if any lady wants me i am single Zombies You see zombies and wonder what they really are they dead or alive no they are undead alive and dead but can still be killed. I think that at first the thing you think is that it wants to eat you but you do not know why? It is very simple they are thinking in they'er brain that they can return to being a normal human being by eating other human flesh but that is not true so once they find that out they sucumb to they'ar dead counter parts and just keep trying and trying finding they'er way back to humanity